reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenna
Lady Kenna ' is one of the Ladies-in-Waiting, and close friend to Queen Mary, along with Lady Lola and, formerly Greer of Kinross. She was born and raised in Scotland in a rich family. She is a former mistress of the late King Henry, and the wife of Sebastian. Must See Episodes * Chosen * Left Behind * Monsters * Banished Personality Lady Kenna is a spitfire. She is very ambitious and knows what she wants. Since arriving at French Court, she knew what she wanted and aimed for more out of life. She received it briefly and became the king of France's official mistress. Though loyal, Kenna can be a bit selfish and occasionally suffer from tunnel vision. However since her forced marriage, Kenna has become more compassionate and appears to be genuinely happier and more relaxed with herself. Early Life The only thing knows about Kenna's life prio to French court is that she was born very privileged, come from a good family and has a title. Season 1 * 'Pilot Trumpets sounded as a carriage arrived and Lady Lola, Lady Aylee, Grerr Norwood, and Lady Kenna get out. They are Ladies-in-Waiting for their Queen. Queen Mary Stuart arrived and they all joined together in a long awaited hug. Mary asked if the woman beide King Henry was his wife, and Kenna informed her she was actually Diane de Poitiers, the King's official mistress, and beside them was his favourite son, Sebastian. Prince Francis greeted Mary at her carriage and exchange greetings, before Francis and Mary walked arm-in-arm towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Mary was set up in her chambers and the girls were given instructions on what their duties to their Queen was, and what was to be expected of them at all times. After they decided to dressing up and go explore the castle. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding there was a huge celebration and Mary convinced them to take off their shoes and danced in the middle of the floor. Later during the bedding ceremony Elisabeth and Philip were getting undressed in front of specially selected people. Kenna and the girls decided to spy on them, but a couple minutes in ran off in separate directions. Kenna found a place she thought she could be alone, but was interrupted by a warm hand around her, and was embarrassed when she realized it's King Henry. He request to be closer to her, she obliges as he brought his hand under her dress as they kissed. The next morning Mary informed them Colin MacPhail attempted to rape her the night before, but her guards stopped him. This visibly hurts Lola who told them Colin said someone with power forced him to try and rape his Queen. Hours later, Mary informed them that Colin had already been beheaded. Lola was hurt and upset and blamed Mary for what happened. * Inquisition Kenna was being prepaired as a witness for the trial against Queen Catherine. Richard Delacroix and King Henry were instructing her on what to say when she was to make a statement in front of the court. She reminded Henry he promised to get her a rich and good husband for her troubles. Henry was already annoyed with her, but she did it to add to his already bad day. Richard Delacroix asked her again how she knew the Queen was having an affair and she answered she'd heard Catherine moaning in pleasure. Richard didn't think that was a good enough answer, but Henry did. However they were interrupted by The Queen herself. Catherine immediately told Kenna to leave. Kenna remembering her place bowed to her majesty before making her escape. * Royal Blood Greer and Kenna were at The Winter Frost Festival when Mary and Bash arrived. It was snowing and they were already surrounded by other children, they waived at their Queen, before getting back to watching the chidden. Hours later they were walking around with the Prince’s in front of them. Greer noticed a strange man standing by a tree looking suspicious. They both found it odd, but were distracted when Prince Charles fell down. Kenna walked over to see if he was alright and lifted up his mask, but was surprised to see it was not Charles. Greer immediately went to go see who was behind Prince Henry's mask. They alerted Mary and Sebastian when they couldn't find either boys. Bash ordered everyone to take off their masks, revealing that Charles and Henry were nowhere in sight. Mary told them to have guards spread out looking for the boys. She hollered at them to find Lord Hugo before they left. *'Consummation' Greer and Kenna were in The Throne Room waiting for Mary while Queen Catherine was making final preparation for her own beheading. However everything stopped when the Royal trumpets sounded and Marie de Guise walked in. That afternoon Mary informed her and Greer she was going to elope with Sebastian that evening. Greer garbed a vail for her, telling her that it would keep her face hidden during the ceremony. Greer then spotted Lola and they were all surprised to see her with Francis. Lola explained how they ran into each other in Paris, and how her carriage was swept away in a flood. They all left so Francis and Mary could talk. That night King Henry announced Mary Tudor had died and demanded Mary choose one of his sons to marry that night. Mary refused. Hours later, Kenna told Henry's servants to inform the king she wished to see him. and if he declined to tell him she was naked. Henry allowed her in and Kenna began seducing him, all while wanting to know why he hadn't found her husband yet. She promised she would continue to be his mistress even after she was married. All he had to do was introduce her to one suitor, once a week until she found one she liked. She promised if he did that for her, she would do things for him. With that she took off her clothes, and they began to make out, but now before Henry demanded to take control. The next day Mary decided to wed Francis, so her Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style were helping her get ready for the big event. Lola confronted Kenna, asking her where she had been the night before when she went to visit. Kenna tried to play it off, but Lola's knew what she was up to and it was a mistake. Kenna then told Lola she knew the Château she had claimed to stay at had burned down the year before. Soon they were all walking down the aisle behind Mary for her wedding, and joined her during the reception. She was also one of the witnesses during Mary's bedding ceremony to Francis. *'Dirty Laundry' Kenna was at court listening to a dispute between the country of Bohemia and France. Afterwards while walking with King Henry, Kenna reminded Henry of their previous agreement. She told him how she did not like her last couple suitors, as something was wrong with each of them. Henry then suggested Ferdinand, the Archduke of Bohemia promising there was nothing wrong with him. Except he did expect his future wife to be a virgin. Annoyed but still eager for a suitor, Kenna told Henry introduced them. Later she was waiting for Their Queen's return to court, as Francis and Mary left two months ago. Married arrived and told Greer she'd found her a suitor. and one for Lola in Paris. But Queen Catherine arrived and stole her son away for a conversation. Later in Mary's chambers they were all trying on the dressed Mary bought back. Kenna's was white, and Greer's was black, however Lola's didn't fit.. Mary told Lola not to worry, as she would have it tailer for her. Mary the offered chocolate, but Lola declined. Kenna took a walk with Ferdinand, in her new dress. He rambled, and then leaned in to kiss her. Kenna declined, claiming she had never kissed anyone before. He commended her for her morals as she expressed she was worried for her reputation, and needed to make sure she stayed pure for her husband. This pleased Ferdinand and he told Kenna how wonderful and noble she was for doing so. Kenna went to Lola's room and confronted her, asking if she was pregnancy, but they already know. Kenna congratulated Lola, telling her, her position at French court secured. Lola said she wasn't sure what to do, and Kenna explained as long as she stayed Francis's mistress, she would probably even get to raise the child. Lola asked if this ever happened to her and Henry, and Kenna explained Henry was well-versed in avoiding such issues. Kenna realized Lola was going to cry from her situation, so she told her how one of her servants recently had an abortion, but it was very risky thing. Lola insisted Kenna give her a name. Later Kenna express to Ferdinand that after getting a kiss on her cheek, she had not thought of anything else. He then gave her a tender kiss on the lips, But Kenna grabbed him, and kissed him more passionately. Afterwards Ferdinand insisted she kissed like the French and Kenna tried to play it off. The Duke was so taken with her, he began to propose. Kenna cut him off with her scream, she'd just witnessed a person fall from above. The Duke realized his sister's room was there, and stood up. Kenna realizing how this tragedy might turn out, asked what he was about to ask her. Ignoring her, Ferdinand rush to see what had happened. An annoyed Kenna walked with Mary to Lola’s room. The maid informed Lola left at dawn. Mary was confused, as they were required to pay their respects to the Duchess of Bohemia. The maid informed them that she didn't say where she was going, but was dressed for ridding. Kenna then confused she knew. Kenna made one final effort to keep the Archdukes' attention and stayed by his side as her grieved his sister. She was even with him when Catherine and Henry told him how his sister died. But to no avail, he left without her. Kenna walked into Henry's room annoyed with everything. The death of the Archduchess had ruined her plans to get married. Henry promised there would be other suitors. He reminded her that they could spend more time together and began making out. They found themselves agents a window and Kenna seductively told Henry not to let. Notes * Kenna is the only main character to not have killed anyone. * Lady Kenna lost her virginity when she was 16 to King Henry. Hearts and Minds * Henry had sexual relations with Kenna multiple times.Hearts and Minds.Chosen.Consummation.The Darkness. * Almost raped twice, then beaten by the same man. Left Behind * Broke up with King Henry twice. Fated The Darkness * Kenna got back together with Henry after being unable to find a good enough match on her own. Consummation * Forced into marriage with Sebastian. Monsters * Did not have sexual relaions with her new husband for the first time, untill months after they married. Toy Soldiers. * Kenna and Bash's home burned down during The Black Plague fires. The Plague.. * Became a Baroness, after finding out she could have been a Duchess. Banished.. * King Antoine asked Kenna to marry him once his wife passed away. Forbidden.. Historical Notes * Historically, her name, as well as the names of the other ladies-in-waiting of Queen Mary, was known to also be Mary. This led to them being called the Four Marys. * Kenna is most closely based on Mary Livingstone, nicknamed Lusty and Mary Fleming of the Four Marys. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Lady Kenna are the following: • Caitlin Stasey • Caitlin Stasey/Gallery • King Henry and Kenna • Sebastian and Kenna • Kenna and Antoine • Ladies-in-Waiting • Ladies-in-Waiting Fashion Style • Fashion References }} Category:Character Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Noble Category:Lady Category:Mistress